


男友衬衣

by belian877



Series: AC/reader [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, 刺客信条
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belian877/pseuds/belian877
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Arno Dorian/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: AC/reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653967
Kudos: 6





	男友衬衣

【阿泰尔】

在你戴上兜帽之前，就被腰带的复杂程度弄得烦躁了。手背在身后，要后腰处努力的拉扯试图扣上其中的暗扣，但是这比内衣还难，你索性把腰带挪了一圈，相接处移到正前方，就不信在眼皮子底下还系不上了！

一声轻笑打断了你的动作，不知什么时候开始，阿泰尔已经靠在门边看着你。之前你还会被他的神出鬼没吓得一惊一乍的，现在听到他的笑声反而有点生气，反问他笑什么！

“没什么，需要我帮忙吗？”

阿泰尔说完走了过来，也没管你答不答应，手就搭上了腰带，一步一步的教你怎么操作，看到他轻车熟路的完成了，你不服气的决定拆了重来一遍。

阿泰尔想起之前听艾吉奥提起自己很喜欢他的小玫瑰穿他的衣服的样子，阿泰尔还不是很理解，他现在只觉得艾吉奥是对的。看你穿着他的衣服又开始乱七八糟的解腰带的样子，他的心思已经全跑到别处去了……

折腾了半天你终于成功的自己系上了束腰，

“我成功了！！”

你开心的在他面前转了一圈，阿泰尔点点头

“很好。”

被大导师夸奖的感觉是非常美好的，你得意的戴上了兜帽，做了几个一直很想模仿的动作，只可惜阿泰尔不让你用他的袖剑，不然就更帅了。在边上玩够了之后你准备卸下这身衣服，手还没够着身后腰带的衔接处，就听到阿泰尔说“我来”，他就已经站在你身后给你解开腰带了。

“谢啦。”

说完就听到腰带掉落在地上的响声，下一秒阿泰尔整个人就从背后把你环了起来，手已经开始不听话的伸进了袍子里。

“你你你干嘛！”

“作为你的导师该给你完成任务一些奖励。”

语气里的笑意在你耳边喷发着，拦腰抱起你走到了床边……

【艾吉奥】

不得不说艾吉奥的衣服套在你身上还是大了不少，松松垮垮的样子跟想象里潇洒的帅气有着很大的出入，你站在镜子面前有点失望。艾吉奥到你身前来捋了捋你的头发，

“怎么了亲爱的？”

“我觉得我应该自己去订做一套，你的太大了……”

“不，不用。”

艾吉奥拉起你的手在他面前转了一圈，像跳舞一样的揽过你的腰靠近自己，低下头对你说

“我很喜欢你穿着我的衣服的样子。”

“你们男人总是有奇奇怪胎的喜好……”

艾吉奥露出了一个“你说的没错”的表情，随后笑的越来越深，头也越来越低，你意识到要发生什么开始推搡他，非但没推开反而让他更加用力的扣住你。

“咚咚咚”

敲门声响起。

比起你被吓一跳的样子，艾吉奥完全没有被影响到，他觉得这并不重要，只想将这个瞬间继续下去。

“咚咚咚”

你感受到艾吉奥有些许恼火了，开玩笑的跟他说“不许打人哦”，艾吉奥苦笑着刮了刮你的脸说尽量吧。

当艾吉奥打开门时，看到的是阿泰尔的脸，他很惊讶的问他怎么了。

“有一点状况，你待会到楼下来集合。”

阿泰尔说完注意到了艾吉奥身后你的身影，露出了疑惑的表情，

“不要介意。”

艾吉奥先一步回答了他的疑惑。

“我喜欢看我的小玫瑰穿着我的衣服，如果下次你能在一个恰当的时间再敲门那就更好了。”

阿泰尔没有理解他说的前一句，也不在乎他说的后一句，提醒了他集合的时间就离开了。艾吉奥关上门又大步的向你走过来。

“我们可以继续了吗？”

问出这句话后就直接把你抱起来放在了床上……

【爱德华肯威】

爱德华的衣服有一股海水的咸味，你穿在身上总觉得怪沉的，真不知道胸前挂着那么多枪该有多重了。

你跑到卧室外面，客厅里爱德华正靠在沙发上，双腿搭在茶几上面，给自己灌着啤酒，看到你小跑的出来在他面前转了几圈

“怎么样怎么样！”

爱德华收回腿站起来走到你边上，抱着一只手，摸着下巴绕着圈子打量你，搞得你有点没底气的弯下了原本挺直的腰板……

“还行。”

爱德华撇撇嘴得出了结论，你看着他的表情总觉得那里有问题。

“为什么，我不像一个船长吗？”

听到这句话爱德华挑了挑眉。

“你想成为一个船长？”

“那当然！”

你已经想开寒鸦号好多年了……

“那亲爱的，我觉得你还差一点东西。”

你问他的是什么东西的时候他没有直接回答你，而是在你耳边轻声的说

“你需要先练习掌舵……”

说完你感觉屁股被他用手捏了一下，羞耻感涌上头顶，你娇嗔的推开他，只听到他发出很愉快的笑声，顺势躺回了沙发上，毫不客气的展示着自己已经顶的高高的小帐篷，喝完最后一口酒，湿润的嘴唇缓缓的说出让你心跳不已的台词

“今天就让你来掌舵吧，我的船长小姐……”

【康纳肯威】

“我觉得都够塞下两个我了哈哈哈哈哈。”

康纳的衣服松垮的套在你身上，还得不停用手去往上扯，不然就会掉下来。康纳进屋子后就看到你在那穿着他的衣服扯来扯去，看到康纳后你张开手象征性的问他感觉如何。

原本想夸你很可爱的康纳在看到宽大的衣服下面若隐若现的身体的时候，才发现你里面没有穿任何东西，想说的话顿时被堵在喉咙里，只觉得心脏在通扑通的跳得很快，在原地吞吞吐吐的，眼神飘来飘去又忍不住放在你的身上。

“康纳？”

你朝他凑了过去，没想到他竟然退了一步，脸上慌乱的表情加上发红的耳朵，你明白他这是怎么回事了，男友衬衫的威力可真大呀………

但是他自己不明白，除了裤子被撑得越来越紧的触感在叫嚣着他的意识之外，艰难的思考着为什么当看到你穿着他的衣服时会有这种奇怪的满足感，潜意识里觉得不可以这样，可脑子里全是各种充斥着占有的画面……

“我，我很抱歉……你这样很可爱，但是…我……对不起，也许我该出去一下……”

“等一下！”

你在他准备离开的时候抓住了他的手，壮着胆子对他说

“你没有错康纳，而且你也可以做你想做的事……”

这句话让他艰难的维持的理智彻底败下阵来，在他吻上你的嘴时，他只知道待会不管发生任何事他都不可能停下来了……

【亚诺】

其实你对穿他的衣服兴趣不大，甚至没想过要试穿一下，是他自己忽然冒出来问你能不能穿上给他看看，这件事发生在他出去同爱德华和艾吉奥见了面之后，你当时就明白那两个家伙又给他灌输这些东西了……

“可以啊。”

你痛快的答应了，见他飞快的把准备好的衣服递过来的样子，感觉他都快开心的蹦蹦跳跳了。进屋子换衣服的时候你想着要玩就玩个大的，把里面的衬衣马甲都抽掉了，把早就准备好却一直没好意思穿的蕾丝的内衣换上，只套上一件他的外套，对着镜子照了老半天，顺便把胸挤了挤……

出来的时候亚诺正在原地闲不住的转来转去，唤了一声他的名字，你很满意他看到你后愣住直勾勾盯着你的样子，看来效果不错。

“亲爱的，你……简直……”

亚诺结结巴巴的走向你，过来之后手都不知道该放哪了，搭在你的肩膀上继续说

“为什么没有穿衬衣？”

“啊，我没有看到你给我的衣服里有衬衣啊。”

你装傻的回答他。

“什么？不可能，我明明放进去的……”

说完他就真的打算进房间去找他的衬衣了，你立马拉住他，我都穿成这样了你还在乎什么衬衣！！为什么总在这种时候特别的直男啊！

“你不喜欢我新买的衣服吗？”

你继续让他把注意力转移到你的身上，他在低头看了一眼之后瞬间就把衬衣忘到九霄云外去了，一边说着喜欢一边伸手拉开了外套的领子。

“但是这样有点看不清楚，亲爱的，可以让我好好看看你新买的衣服吗？”

当亚诺毫不犹豫的动手脱掉你身上他自己的外套时，你开始怀疑也许艾吉奥他们告诉他的“男友衬衫”还不如这件小小的情趣内衣了……

【雅阁布】

“噢，猜猜我看到了谁？这不是伟大又厉害的……雅阁布小姐吗？”

雅阁布十分戏精的走进来，面对偷穿他的衣服的你，显然他不是刚刚才看到的，你早就知道他在门口偷看了好久了，完全不介意的站在床上居高临下的望着他，配合的回答他

“就是我！这位先生有有什么需要帮助的吗？”

雅阁布受宠若惊一般的行了个礼，

“我只需要您回答我一个问题，迷人的小姐。”

“什么问题？”

雅阁布伸手抓住你的手腕把你扯倒在床上，翻身把你压在自己身下，笑盈盈的点了点你的鼻子

“你就那么想我吗？亲爱的……”

“哼，我只是一时好奇才穿一下的，才没有想你。”

“那真是太遗憾了。”

嘴上说着遗憾，表情倒是非常开心的，你有点害羞的推开他，从床上起来准备把这身衣服脱了，脱到一半你回头看到雅阁布非常悠闲的斜靠在床上看着你。

“你可以出去一下吗？”

“为什么？”

“我要脱衣服。”

“我都可以看你穿我的衣服为什么不能看你脱我的衣服？”

“…………”

一天到晚哪来的那么多歪理……

“还是说，你希望我亲手帮你脱掉呢？”

雅阁布又把你拉回床上从身后抱着你，他的呼吸撩的你痒痒的，忘了反驳他。

“没有异议，看来你还是有那么一点想我的……”

“那又怎样，那你有想我吗？”

雅阁布从喉咙里发出了两声低笑，有点沙哑有低沉的在你耳边说道

“不用着急女孩，你马上就会知道我有多想你了……”


End file.
